


We all have our kinks

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, F/M, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Kinks, Neck Kissing, Slightly Dominant Loki, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: From a prompt: What about reader playing with lokis hair, slightly tugging at it and he starts acting weird all of a sudden and tries to hide that he’s secretly turned on by hair pulling maybe it helps that he has a crush on the reader but eventually the reader notices his erection and smut happens ?





	We all have our kinks

I was sitting next to Loki, we were both watching TV after returning from a mission with the other Avengers not long ago.

I stretched up and looked at Loki, he was so engrossed in animal planet. Animals seemed to be the only thing on Earth that he was intrigued in. Or that’s what he said, anyway.

‘Do you want something to eat?’ I asked.

But he didn’t reply, not noticing me and just engrossed in the programme.

‘Oi! Loks!’ I grabbed some of his hair and tugged on it to get his attention, not expecting just  _how_ much attention I was going to get after that.

He let out a groan but quickly covered it up with a cough and stood up quickly.

‘Loki?’

‘What?’ He asked, coughing again he then darted towards the kitchen.

What the hell…

I got up and followed him through, he was already at the fridge looking at the contents and seemingly trying to hide.

‘Surely that didn’t hurt?’ I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

‘What didn’t hurt?’ He asked, glancing at me briefly over his shoulder. I noticed his cheeks were slightly red but he didn’t give me long to look before he was looking in the fridge again.

‘When I tugged your hair? You’re a god, you take stabs and bullets.’ I couldn’t hide the amusement in my voice though that the hair pulling had clearly affected him somewhat.

But it wasn’t until he eventually turned around that I realised in  _what way_  it had affected him.

I raised an eyebrow, unable to stop my eyes from looking at the substantial bulge in his pants.

He looked uncomfortable when he tried to shift himself, reaching down to try and give himself more room for what was no doubt uncomfortable confined…

‘ _That_  turned you on,  _really?’_ I couldn’t stop grinning at this revelation.

‘I… No.’ He grumbled and quickly moved behind the island counter.

I narrowed my eyes at him and strolled over. ‘So, if anyone was to pull your hair you would get excited?’ I teased.

‘Shut it, mortal.’ He growled and pointed his finger at me.

Normally I wouldn’t want to poke the bear, so to speak. But he seemed at a great disadvantage right now. It was too much fun.

I moved round to stand right on front of him, he didn’t move. ‘We all have our turn ons, Loki. Nothing to be ashamed of.’ I shrugged, still grinning up at him.

His jaw clenched, I could tell he was trying to think of a come-back. But for once, he was speechless.

I reached up on my tiptoes and slid my hand through his hair, glad when he didn’t move. His eyelashes fluttered for a second, then when I tugged again, a moan escaped from his lips. The hottest moan I’d ever heard.

But he suddenly snapped. One of his arms wrapped around me and his other hand went into  _my_ hair and he grabbed a fistful, tugging backwards so my neck was on show and he started assaulting my neck with his teeth and tongue.

‘Oh god.’ I moaned and trembled. I felt him smirk against my skin.

‘Mmm. So if anyone was to bite your neck like this, you would be aroused?’ He threw back at me.

‘Shutup.’ I hissed, but my knees went weak when he nipped against my skin again.

So I pulled his hair, hard. The harder I pulled, the harder he bit me. And my god was I soaking wet from it.

When he stopped, I loosened my hold of his hair. But he wasn’t finished. He lifted me up and sat me on the counter, he forced himself between my legs that I quickly wrapped around his waist. He pressed his lips against mine hungrily, his tongue forced its way into my mouth, tasting and teasing.

I slid my fingers through his hair, my nails scratching against his scalp. That made him buck against me, his bulge pressing into my core in the most delightful way.

His right hand found its way to my neck, long fingers wrapped around and he squeezed, testing the waters. When I moaned into his mouth and pushed harder against his hand, he knew. So he squeezed harder, taking my breath away completely.

The harder he squeezed, the more my mind started to float. I was so close to coming already and he had barely touched me. In retaliation I grabbed more of his luscious locks and pulled as hard as I possibly could, making him hiss against me.

His hips started moving into me, humping as fast as possible. I pressed myself against him as much as I could and kept my legs tightly around his waist, still holding onto his hair while he choked me and rutted against me. God, I wished how our clothes weren’t in the way, but we were too riled up to stop to remove them. The friction through our clothes had to do for now.

But when he bit down on my lower lip, tugging back on it hard, and squeezed my neck in just the right way to make my mind turn blank and I almost blacked out when he placed a particular thrust against me that I came.

My body trembled and bucked against his, he released my neck just as I came. I pulled particularly hard on his hair through my pleasure and with the added stimulation going on down below, he came too in his pants. His mouth parted in a silent scream, chest heaving and his jaw clenched in such an arousing way I was mesmerised.

Panting, his body pressed down over me as I was laid back flat on the counter top. He kissed me, slowly and sloppily. Both of us coming down together. I couldn’t resist lazily dragging my fingers through his hair, enjoying the little shivers he gave.

In return, he pressed soft kisses to my neck. Every time I felt little jolts of pleasure shoot straight down to my clit.

‘Why don’t we take this to my bedroom, and try again without our clothes?’ Loki suggested, raising his head up to look at me with wiggling eyebrows.

‘Only on one condition.’ I smirked.

‘What?’

‘Choke me harder.’

The wickedest smirk formed on his face.


End file.
